carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Re-Booted
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 12a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = December 1, 2007 |Image file = Ep12AS8.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Battle of the Bands |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Flower Power}} is the first part of the twelfth episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary In order to get rid of the Care Bears, Grizzle unveils his smartest robot ever: Big Brain! Big Brain ask what her purpose is, so Grizzle replies that it is to take over Care-a-Lot. Big Brain questions if caring is logical, and Grizzle says it isn't. Grizzle then goes over his plan to use the big snappers on the bottom of his lair to clamp onto Care-a-Lot, thus turning it into his basement. Big Brain says there's a problem with his plan, and that the problem is Grizzle. As Grizzle cares about taking over Care-a-Lot, Big Brain assumes that he is a Care Bear. Big Brain then removes Grizzle from his robot suit and kicks him out of his lair. In Care-a-Lot, Share counts by the Gathering Tree while playing hide and seek with the other bears when Grizzle falls into the tree above her. Hearing Share scream Grizzle's name, the Care Bears come out of hiding to make sure she's okay. Grizzle is still stuck in the Gathering Tree when Mr. Beaks falls on Grizzle's head. Grizzle catches him. Cheer ask why Grizzle is here, and Grizzle lies and says he was sleepwalking. The Care Bears doubt this. While arguing with Mr. Beaks, Grizzle spills that his own robot kicked him out. Funshine helps Grizzle out of the Gathering Tree, and Grizzle tries to take things over. The bears reply by hitting him with a Care Bear Stare. Share then gives him a lollipop and Grizzle almost says "thank you," before storming off. The Care Bears decide to help Grizzle. First they're going to build Grizzle a "Care Bear version" of his robo suit, and then they're going to send a message to Big Brain to encourage her to let Grizzle go home. Wingnut offers to deliver the message, and flies off towards Grizzle's lair. Wingnut hands the message over to Big Brain, who refuses to let Grizzle return. As Wingnut flies back to Care-a-Lot, the big snappers on the bottom of Grizzle's lair perform a test clamp. On Waterfall Cloud, Grizzle and Mr. Beak watch their lair, seeing how Big Brain is putting his plan into action. Cheer and Share show up and ask to play Hide-and-Seek with Grizzle. Grizzle agrees and wins the game easily. Oopsy shows up and says Grizzle's surprise is ready. Grizzle originally refuses, but with some encouragement, decides to go see what his surprise is. Grumpy reveals a Care Bear themed robo suit, just for Grizzle! Grizzle is touched and this time manages to say thank you. The Care Bears power up the suit using another Care Bear Stare. Grizzle adores his new suit. Cheer mentions that Grizzle is probably going to return home now, but Grizzle replies that there's not rush. Grizzle even offers to play Hide-and-Seek again. As Grizzle starts counting, the Care Bears notice Grizzle's lair approaching. Grizzle explains that Big Brain has finished his plan to take over Care-a-Lot. Once his lair bites on, it will never let go. Share and the others run away in fear, and Grizzle comments that he didn't think they'd be so afraid. Wanting to save his new friends, Grizzle uses his robo suit to create a beam that he shoots at his lair. Grumpy and Share note that Grizzle is using his caring power to save Care-a-Lot. Funshine says they should all go help, so all the Care Bear aid Grizzle by performing a Care Bear Stare on his lair. Grizzle's beam plus the Care Bear stair causes the big snappers on the bottom of Grizzle's lair to explode. Afterwards, Grizzle's new robo suit falls apart. Big Brain travels to Care-a-Lot and ask Grizzle why he stopped her. Share says it's because he cares. Big Brain comments that caring seems very powerful. She decides to travel the world while learning about caring. Big Brain promises to return some day as she takes off. As the Care Bears watch Big Brain fly off, Grizzle sneaks back onto his lair. Grumpy figures that Grizzle's back to his old tricks, but Share believes Grizzle has some good in him after all. On Grizzle's lair, Grizzle tries to play Hide-and-Seek with his robots, but they don't understand that they're suppose to hide. While talking to Mr. Beaks, Grizzle confirms that he misses the Care Bears, but then adds "but only a little." Errors * Tenderheart is missing his backpack in some scenes. * Oopsy performs a Care Bear Stare three times in this episode, even though he doesn't really have a belly badge. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12AS4.png * After using the Care Bear Stare on Grizzle, Cheer's bow is incorrectly colored. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep12AS5.png Trivia * This is the first time we see Grizzle out of his suit since the movie. * When Grizzle isn't in his robot suit, his voice changes. * When Grizzle says he was sleepwalking, Oopsy ask why he isn't wearing his PJs, and Grumpy ask why he isn't wearing his robo suit. Grizzle was seen sleeping in both his PJs and robo suit in the episode Battle of the Bands. * This is the second time the Care Bears see Grizzle talking to Mr. Beaks, the first time was in Ice Creamed. * The incorrect names Grizzle calls the bears is "Sun Bear" for Funshine, "Klutzy Bear" for Oopsy, and "Grouchy" for Grumpy. Grizzle previously called Grumpy "Grouchy Bear" in the episode Grizzle-ized. * This is only the second time the Care Bears used a Care Bear Stare, the first time was in Tell-Tale Tummy. ** This is the first time the Care Bears use a Care Bear Stare on someone who isn't a Care Bear. ** This is the first time the bears use a Care Bear Stare on something that isn't organic. * UR-2 and Sergeant Rocketbottom can be seen working on Grizzle's lair. This is the second time they show up in an episode together, the first time was in Grizzle-ized. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes